Dynasty Warriors Gundam
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: The Gundam universes have collided and merged with one another. Battles have started all over, and the fault lies with two samurai armor clad Gundams. The Gundam heroes must band together to stop this new evil. If they fail, the cost will be... humanity.
1. Gundam Seed vs the Musha Gundams

**Remade version of this chapter. **

**Read this section before reading the story.**

Okay this story takes place four months after Gundam Seed Destiny. I've altered some of the things in Destiny to make my story what it is. Okay 1: Mayu Asuka is still alive. I'll say she was knocked down the slope by an explosion and Shinn went to get her. That's when that one explosion happened and it only killed Shinn and Mayu's parents. Mayu hadn't hated the Athha's like Shinn did. She went to the ZAFT academy, and became a ZAFT red like Shinn. First she piloted a differently colored Zaku and then later a custom ZGMF-2000 Gouf Ignited. She can use SEED mode like Shinn and the others to. After the Aegis and Saviour Gundams were remade she took over as the Impulse's pilot.

2: Stella is still alive. After Kira defeated her she was she was taken care of by ZAFT. Now she stays with Kira and the others and is now member of ZAFT. Oh and instead of saying that she and the others were Extended's I'll just say that the Earth Alliance made some Coordinator's to strengthen their forces and were planning to kill them if they won the war. Auel, Sting, Shani, Clotho, and Orga will also reappear as protagonists with their Gundam's repaired. They'll also be a part of ZAFT.

3: I'll be bringing back characters that died and characters from other Gundam shows. They'll all be teaming up like it's gonna be the ultimate Gundam team. What I'm doing is kinda like in Dynasty Warriors Gundam, how it has mobile suits from different Gundam shows all being brought together. Though not all protagonist mobile suits will be Gundams of course but whatever.

4: I know Meyrin wasn't a pilot but I decided to make her one. Let's just say she went through training and such which brought out her pilot potential.

For Seed pairings this will be KiraxLacus, ShinnxLuna, and AthrunxMeyrin. No offence to any AthrunxCagalli fans but I just don't like this pairing. I thought Cagalli was too obsessive over him and was too whiny about it. Well all she really did in Seed Destiny was cry, but I understand why. Not trying to mean to her.

**Now we'll begin the story, the first part will explain the antagonists.**

* * *

_During the First war there was construction happening. A secret faction of the Earth Alliance was constructing top secret mobile suits. They were under the project name "Project: INDESTRUCTIBLE". They were to be the ultimate mobile suits. So powerful that no mobile suit in existence could match them. These mobile suits were called "Musha Gundam", and "Musha Gundam MK-II". Their appearance was that of samurai armor and weapons based on samurai weapons. But there were two things that made these mobile suits so powerful. The first was that they were equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers, and the second was their scanner system. The scanner system was so that if they encounter a new mobile suit or mobile armor they can scan it and gather every piece of data on it. They were completed but whenever someone tried to pilot them they would operate extremely poorly similar to the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam before Kira Yamato started piloting it. They were then abandoned in the underground base left to do nothing but collect dust. But during the first war explosions were happening on top of the base. All the shaking affected the computers of the two Gundams and they activated on their own. They had a secret system installed in them so they could move and fight on their own but they were abandoned before it was tested. The Gundams remembered how they were created by the Naturals to destroy the Coordinators. But then they remembered how they were abandoned by the ones who created them. So then they broke free from their bonds, and decided that instead of fighting to destroy Coordinators, they would wipe out the entire human race in revenge for being abandoned by humans. They broke out of the base and destroyed the mobile suits of both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. They were then watching battles from the shadows for the two years that went by plotting the best way to carry out their plan. Now they've found it.

* * *

_The year is C.E. 74. Year 74 of the Cosmic Era. A peaceful time in which fighting had been ceased, and both Naturals and Coordinators lived their lives happily. It was thanks to Kira and his friends that this was possible. They ended the madness of the Destiny Plan and destroyed Messiah, ending Chairman Durandal's ambition. Afterwards Kira had enlisted in ZAFT and had become a high ranking officer and scored himself a white ZAFT uniform.

Athrun had also scored himself a white uniform and the two were equal superiors. They and the others were making sure that peace was kept between both Naturals and Coordinators. But of course there's always some chaos where there's peace.

The Eternal and the rebuilt Minerva were stationed in space near the Earth. Kira and Lacus were standing in front of a large window on the Eternal enjoying the view of space and the Earth.

"Looking at the Earth from up here. It's always so wonderful" said Lacus.

"Yeah it seems like the Earth gets more beautiful from this distance" said Kira.

"I really hope that the Earth can remain that way forever" said Lacus.

"It will Lacus. I'll be the one to make sure it does" said Kira looking at Lacus.

The two drew their faces closer to each other. Right when their lips were about to connect the alarm went off.

"What's going on!?" said Kira in confusion.

"Alert incoming hostile mobile suits. "I repeat incoming hostile mobile suits" said voice on the speaker. Kira and Lacus got onto the bridge.

"Mr. Waltfeld how many are there?" said Kira.

"There are only ten of them, but I'm not sure how many, or what they are" said Andrew.

Then the mobile suits began to open fire on the Eternal. "I'm heading out" said Kira as he left for the hangar. He quickly got into his pilot suit and boarded the Strike Freedom. Even though he was with ZAFT now he still wore his blue pilot suit he wore in the second Bloody Valentine. He just thought blue suited himself better.

The Strike Freedom was moved to the launch area. "Kira Yamato. Freedom, Let's do it!" said Kira as the Strike Freedom was launched from the catapult. The Phase Shift Armor activated and the Strike Freedom flew forward.

As he flew forward Kira zoomed in the camera to get a better look at his enemy. He was just speechless at the enemies in front of him. "Destroy's? I thought the rest were all destroyed" said Kira in confusion. The squad of Destroy were flying in his direction with obvious hostile intentions.

They fired their missiles from their back packs at the Strike Freedom. Kira quickly deployed Strike Freedom's Dragoon's. They fired beam after beam at the missiles as well as the Strike Freedom's two beam rifles. The missiles were instantly destroyed from the barrage of beams.

The Strike Freedom began firing its beam rifles at the Destroys disabling their missile launchers. Some of the Destroy's then switched to their mobile suit modes, before deploying their Strum Faust detachable arms. The arms were flying in a Dragoon type coordinated pattern, and Kira was barely able to avoid the blasts while also blocking with his beam shields.

"Damn, they're much stronger than the last ones" said a frustrated Kira. Then suddenly two beams came flying in and destroyed two of the arms. "Huh?" said Kira in confusion and shock.

Kira looked to his right to see the Infinite Justice heading his way. "You okay Kira?" asked Athrun as the Infinite Justice stopped next to the Strike Freedom.

"Yeah"

"The others will be here too" said Athrun. Kira looked back to see the Minerva a distance away. The catapult extended out, ready to launch the mobile suits. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny launching!" said Shinn as the Destiny was launched forward and out of the catapult. The Phase Shift activated as the Destiny flew forward.

Lunamaria Hawke, Aegis I'm taking off!" said Luna as the Aegis was launched from the catapult. It activated the Phase Shift and flew after the Destiny.

"Meyrin Hawke, Saviour heading out!" said Meyrin as the Saviour launched and flew after the Destiny and Aegis.

"Mayu Asuka. Core Splendor launching!" said Mayu as she launched from the catapult. The Minerva then launched the chest flyer, the leg flyer, and the Silhouette flyer carrying the Force Silhouette.

The missile launchers disconnected from the Core Splendor as it transformed into the cockpit. It activated the first laser lock and docked with the Leg Flyer. Then came the second laser lock and it docked with the chest flyer creating the complete Impulse.

Then the Force Silhouette laser locked and docked with the Impulse and the Phase Shift Armor activated. The Impulse flew forward with the rest of the mobile suits. "Kira we're here to help" said Shinn.

"Thanks" said Kira. Everyone began firing their beam rifles at the Destroy's flying arms destroying them. Then the Destroys fired their head beam cannons.

The group quickly dodged it and Shinn moved forward. The Destiny drew its anti-ship sword and activated the wings of light. The Destiny flew forward and activated its beam shield. The Destiny slammed into a beam and without too much effort pushed through it. The Destiny flew forward and sliced off the head of a Destroy with his anti-ship sword. The Destiny then quickly flew over and destroyed one of the double barrel beam cannons with its palm beam cannon.

Luna flew past a large number of beams and transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor attack mode. It fired its beam cannon at a Destroy damaging one of its arms. The Aegis then quickly transformed back and Luna went into Seed mode. The Aegis activated its four beam sabers. Two on its arms and two on its legs. It flew forward and managed to hack off the Destroy's two arms.

Kira then brought his Dragoons to him and fired them along with his twin beam rifles, railguns, and plasma cannon. A Destroy was destroyed to the point where only the torso remained. But then everyone looked to see there was there was a tear in the cockpit door.

They couldn't believe their eyes. What was in the cockpit wasn't a human, but a robot that resembled a human skeleton. "Wh-what is this?" said Shinn.

"They're just robots" said Luna. Then the other Destroys began firing their weapons in which one of the blasts Destroyed the already immobile Destroy.

"So that means we don't have to hold back" said Meyrin. She fired the Saviour's two beam cannons at it, but the Destroy activated its beam shield and blocked the attacks. It then fired its chest beam cannons at the Saviour, but it transformed into its mobile armor mode and evaded the attack. It flew towards the Destroy and then quickly transformed back into its mobile suit mode, and drawing one of its beam sabers.

The Saviour flew over and stabbed its beam saber into the cockpit. It boosted back as the Destroy blew up.

One of the Destroys fired its beam cannons at the Impulse. Mayu was able to fly through and evade every beam that came her way, one beam almost knocked the Impulse's shield out of its hand. She drew her beam saber and flew in front of the Destroy. She flew to the side to evade the point blank attacks.

Then she flew back and slashed wide at the cockpit area. The cockpit was destroyed and the Destroy blew up. A Destroy fired both of its double barrel beams cannons. Athrun boosted the Infinite Justice upwards over the attacks. The Infinite Justice quickly drew and threw its beam boomerang. The beam boomerang sliced through two barrels, before slicing through the other two on its return trip.

The Destroy fired its twenty circumference beam cannons, but the Infinite Justice avoided, or blocked the attacks. The Infinite Justice fired its two beam cannons from its backpack, but only doing minimal damage to the Destroy's backpack. "Damn, this thing's pretty tough. But power isn't all that matters!" said Athrun as he drew his double beam saber and boosted forward.

The Infinite Justice landed a large number of slashes on the Destroy's backpack while also using its leg beam blades. The Destroy changed its mode before charging up its chest beam cannons. "Take this!" said Athrun as he flew forward and stabbed his double beam saber into the barrel of the Destroy's beam cannon. It moved back as the attack caused the charging energy to combust and blow up the Destroy.

Then they all saw reinforcements coming their way. It was composed of an extremely large number of Jet Daggers and Jet Windam's heading their way.

"Damn it why are they attacking us?! Are they trying to start another war?!" said a frustrated Shinn.

"I don't know, we have to stop them in any case" said Kira.

Lacus then saw that they were out numbered. "I'm going out to help them!" said Lacus.

"What!?" said Andrew.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Kira taught me how to use a mobile suit after all" said Lacus.

"Okay" said Andrew. Lacus nodded as she left the bridge. She got into her pilot suit and boarded the Dreadnought H. It was a new model that was developed. It was called the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H Gundam.

It had a Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor like the others. It was equipped with two large plasma cannons on the back which could fold under the arms to become beam swords. It also had two Igelstellung II CIWS that were part of the beam cannons, two beam sabers, a beam shield, an Armure Lumiere lightwave defensive barrier and a beam rifle.

"Lacus Clyne. Dreadnought H launching!" said Lacus as she launched from the catapult. The Phase Shift Armor activated and Lacus flew into the battle. Kira heard his alarms bleeping telling him there was something approaching from behind. He looked to see the Dreadnought H flying towards them.

"The Dreadnought H? Lacus?" said Kira. The Dreadnought H stopped next to the Strike Freedom.

"I'm helping you" said Lacus.

"No way this is too dangerous" said Kira.

"Please Kira I must. Wanting to help you but not being able to do anything is probably the worst thing that could happen to me" said Lacus.

"Lacus… alright but promise me you'll be careful" said Kira.

"I promise" said Lacus as they both flew into the battle.

The Strike Freedom launched its Dragoon's as the Dreadnought H aimed its two beam cannons and beam rifle. Kira and Lacus then locked onto the reinforcements heading for the group.

Kira fired his DRAGOON's, twin beam rifles, railguns, and plasma cannon while Lacus fired her beam cannons and beam rifle. A large number of the incoming reinforcements were destroyed. Surviving Windam's fired their beam rifles at two who blocked them with their beam shields.

The Destiny and the Impulse came in and fired their beam rifles at the Windam's cockpits, destroying them in one it. Kira finished off the last one with Strike Freedom's torso mounted beam cannon.

"What's going on here?" said Lacus.

"I don't know" said Kira. Then suddenly everyone's sensor's were beeping, altering them to incoming objects.

"Hey what are those?" said Mayu. Everyone looked to where Mayu meant to see two objects approaching them. They were definitely mobile suits but none the likes of which they'd seen before. The mobile suits stopped in front of the group.

They were strange looking mobile suits indeed. They were Gundams and seemed to be based off a samurai type design. One was white with red armor that had parts of it shining with gold while the other one had black armor with parts of them shining with gold.

The one with the red armor drew its long pike weapon and flew towards the Impulse. It stabbed quickly but the Impulse managed to dodge the incoming stabs. The Impulse slashed its beam saber down, but the red Gundam blocked it with its pike which caused a lot of electricity to spark. The Impulse then fired it chest mounted CIWS's at the red Gundam which made it back off.

The Impulse flew forward and swung horizontally, but the red Gundam dodged the Impulse's attack. It then delivered a quick and powerful kick that sent the Impulse flying. Mayu was screaming from her out of control mobile suit.

"Mayu! You bastard!" shouted Shinn as he went into Seed mode. Shinn activated its wings of light and flew at the red Gundam. The red Gundam sheathed its pike as it drew its samurai sword. The Destiny swung its anti-ship sword hard, but the red Gundam blocked the attack.

"Not yet!" said Shinn as the Destiny quickly drew its anti-sword back. It spun horizontally and swung hard sending the red Gundam back before boosting forward. The after-image effect the wings of light left confused the Gundam slightly. The Destiny swung its sword down, but the red Gundam quickly tossed its sword away and grabbed the metal part of the anti-ship sword with both hands.

"What?!" said a shocked Shinn as he remembered Kira had once done the same thing as well when the Strike Freedom first fought the Destiny in the last war. The red Gundam threw the Destiny back with much force before grabbing its sword and flying forward while drawing its spear in its left hand. Shinn activated the Destiny's boosters to slow down it down and regain control.

He looked to see the red Gundam coming at him. It swung its spear down on the Destiny, but the Destiny quickly caught the pole part of the spear. It activated its palm beam cannon and a bright light shined from the Destiny's hand as the spear was destroyed. The explosion sent the red Gundam back.

It was strange, despite Shinn being in Seed mode he wasn't able to land a single blow on the unknown Gundam's body. While the Gundam was off balance from its spear getting destroyed, Shinn quickly flew forward and swung his sword down. He managed to slice off part of the red Gundam's left shoulder guard.

"Impressive" said the mobile suit. Everyone was just speechless. "Did that mobile suit just talk?" said Luna. "We're capable of much more than talking" said the black Gundam. "Who are you?" said Kira. "I am Musha Gundam" said the Gundam with red armor. "And I am Musha Gundam MK-II" said the black Gundam.

"Doesn't matter who you are, we're taking you down!" said Athrun as he went into Seed mode and flew towards Musha Gundam MK-II. Musha Gundam MK-II drew his twin swords from their sheaths and boosted towards the Infinite Justice. Their weapons clashed against each other which sent electricity flying.

Then Musha Gundam MK-II boosted forward and kicked the Infinite Justice sending it flying back while Musha Gundam continued its attacks on the Destiny and Impulse. The Strike Freedom and Dreadnought H flew over to help Shinn and Mayu as the Aegis and the Saviour flew over to help Athrun.

Athrun quickly activated his boosters to stop his mobile suit. Athrun then looked to see Musha Gundam MK-II sheath its swords and pull out a large beam rifle. It began firing numerous shots at Athrun.

Athrun brought up his beam shield to block the barrage of beams coming at him. The powerful shots were pushing the Infinite Justice back while it was blocking them. "They have so much power" growled Athrun as he was still being pushed back from the continuous beam shots.

"Take this!" said Meyrin as she fired the Saviour's beam cannons and beam rifle at Musha Gundam MK-II. He quickly boosted out of the way of the attacks while returning shots of his own. Then the Aegis drew its beam rifle and fired back at Musha Gundam MK-II. Athrun joined in as did Meyrin with their beam rifles. But it did little as the black Gundam either blocked, or deflected their attacks. "Man, this guy's strong" said a frustrated Meyrin.

"It's not over yet!" said Luna as the Aegis threw its shield at Musha Gundam MK-II. He used his forearm claw to deflect it only to see the Aegis turn into its mobile armor mode and boost towards him. Its four limb parts moved together to make the front of the mobile armor act like a spear, and it activated the four beam sabers.

Musha Gundam MK-II put his beam rifle away as he drew his spear with a golden blade. He swung his spear and it collided with the Aegis's four beam sabers. The force sent the Aegis back and it quickly transformed back into its mobile suit mode.

Kira went into Seed mode and fired his railguns at Musha Gundam who easily dodged it. Lacus went into Seed mode and fired the Dreadnought H's beam cannons, but Musha Gundam dodged it. She drew her beam saber and slashed down, but Musha Gundam blocked it with his sword.

He swung his pike at her but Lacus had the Dreadnought H do a backflip over the strike. She quickly flew over and slashed, but Musha Gundam just barely avoided the strike.

Mayu came flying in firing her beam rifle at Musha Gundam. He pulled out his shot gun and fired a shot at Mayu. The ball exploded on impact. Mayu looked at her controls to see her machine was getting low on power. "Minerva fire the deuterion beam!" said Mayu. The green beam shot from the Minerva and connected with the Impulse's head recharging the Impulse's energy supply.

"Mayu, switch to the sword!" said Shinn.

"Huh?" said a confused Mayu.

"The Excalibur will have a better effect" said Shinn.

The Minerva launched the Sword Silhouette Flyer as the Impulse disconnected the Force Silhouette. The Sword Silhouette connected with the Impulse and its colors changed to the Sword Impulse. The impulse drew its beam boomerangs and threw them at Musha Gundam.

He deflected them before noticing the Impulse flying towards him with both its anti-ship swords in each of its hands. It swung its left sword down only for Musha Gundam to block it with his sword. Mayu then quickly swung her right sword down quickly. Musha Gundam tried to block it with his pike, but the Impulse put a lot of force into the strike. The anti-ship sword was pushing the pike back and the beam began to slowly slice into Musha Gundam's armor, so he quickly pushed Mayu back.

She combined the Impulse's swords into one large double anti-ship sword. She flew towards Musha Gundam quickly and swung the sword. He brought up his samurai sword and blocked the strike. He pushed her back and responded with a slash of his own. Mayu deflected it and stabbed forward. Musha Gundam boosted back and avoided the hit but didn't notice the Destiny behind it.

"Got you!" said Shinn as he threw his beam boomerangs at Musha Gundam. Musha Gundam quickly pushed the Impulse back deflected the boomerangs with his pike, but Musha Gundam was too late to notice Shinn fired his high energy beam cannon at him.

He tried to evade the blast but Musha Gundam wasn't able to in time, and got one of his legs blown off. "Damn" said Musha Gundam. Kira then quickly came from behind and combined his beam rifles into one larger beam rifle. He fired a shot and blew off Musha Gundams left arm. Musha Gundam MK-II disengaged Athrun, Luna, and Meyrin. He quickly flew in and grabbed Musha Gundam before flying away.

"What the hell's going on here?" said Athrun.

"I don't know but I think those two definitely aren't gonna give up after this" said Kira as everyone returned to their respective ships.

* * *

Kira and Lacus entered the bridge.

"I trust you two are unharmed?" said Andrew.

"Yeah we're fine" said Kira.

"There's a problem" said Andrew.

"What is it?" said Lacus.

"We've received confirmation that those Destroys were sent by the Earth Alliance, and that ZAFT had launched an attack on Earth" said Andrew.

"But why?" said Lacus in shock.

"I got some info that ZAFT and Earth Alliance mobile suits were stolen from bases" said Andrew.

"It's those two machines" said Kira.

"They staged the whole thing so that both sides would fight each other and would lead to another war" said Lacus.

"We have to stop them as fast as we can. Otherwise this will all just lead to another war" said Kira.

The Minerva and the Eternal headed back to the PLANTS to decide how to deal with this new problem.

* * *

Read & Review


	2. Gundam Wing vs the Psycho Gundams

**Made edits to this chapter.**

* * *

In another region of Space the ship called Peacemillion was under attack by Leos, Strike Daggers, and Windams. They attacked Peacemillion out of nowhere and with no reason. Fortunately Peacemillion had five Gundams onboard to protect it along with their pilots.

(Okay this is just a refresher)

Heero Yuy is the pilot of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, but it is referred to as simply Wing Zero by everyone though Heero sometimes just calls it Zero. Its weaponry was an extremely powerful twin buster rifle with enough power to wipe out a natural resource satellite, or even a colony in one single shot. Another feature of the buster rifle is that could separate into two separate rifles that could do less but efficient damage. Other features are two beam sabers that are stored in the recharge racks in each of the shoulder guards, two vulcan guns stored between the shoulders and the head, a shield with a piledriver nose and the function to turn into Neo-Bird mode which was like a mobile armor mode. Its main feature was a cockpit system called the ZERO System. It was a system that allowed the pilot's mind to interface directly with the Gundam's combat computer. It operates by sampling the pilot's thoughts and, combining them with current combat data, presenting the pilot with various alternate outcomes. Thus, depending on the pilot's mood, the Zero System could tell him/her how to achieve total victory or decisive defeat. However the Zero System is like a double edged sword and has a drawback to it. The mental stress it places on the pilot is far too great for any ordinary human to handle it. Heero and his rival Zechs Merquise whose real name was Millardo Peacecraft were the only individuals who were able to master the Zero System and use it to an advantage without succumbing to the effects of insanity. Quatre could handle it but he did still struggle some. Wufei could use it on the same level that Quatre could but Trowa and Duo were almost driven insane the first time they used it.

Duo Maxwell is the pilot of the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Gundam which he usually refers to as Old Buddy. It had a Grim Reaper like appearance with dark wings that could fold over the chest as if they were a cloak but were actually beam deflectors. It had a twin beam scythe that had two curved beams that could easily slice through enemies since it had a rocket engine in it that increased the force of the strike. On its left arms was a buster shield which mounted two solid blades and a beam blade that could be launched spinning into a target for a rather messy, destructive effect. It also had a Hyper Jammer ECM system that could make the Gundam invisible to various types of electronic sensors, and thus allowing the mobile suit to slip in and attack when the enemy isn't looking. Duo was referred to as the "God of Death" for his mastery of stealthy skills.

Trowa Barton is the pilot of the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai. Of the five Gundams it was the most heavily armed. Its armaments were two vulcan guns mounted on the head, two machine guns on the torso, a large, two barreled beam gatling gun on the left arm with a beam saber underneath along with two beam gatling guns installed into the chest, missiles that were stored in the shoulder guards, and packs on the legs, and finally a large knife on the right arm. Its fire power is a force to be reckoned with.

Quatre Raberba Winner is the pilot of the XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai. Its equipment wasn't much but was effective. They were a shield, two heat shotels, head vulcans and a beam machine gun. The heat shotels could also be coupled with the Sandrock's shield to form a cross-crusher, a large pincer-like weapon capable of snapping mobile suits in two. Of the five its Gundanium Alloy was the strongest so it was almost indestructible. Quatre was basically the brains of the team.

Chang Wufei is the pilot of the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. He always called it Nataku in honor of his deceased whose name was Nataku. Wufei had been a well trained fighter and was probably one of the hardest of the five to defeat. His Gundam was equipped with a twin beam trident, two stinger tail beam cannons on the back between the wings, and two dragon fangs which were when dragon shaped heads fold over the hands and the arms can stretch to great lengths. They also have flame throwers on the sides to destroy enemies if the dragon fang has another enemy in its grasp already.

(Okay refresher over)

The Gundams were able to fight off the enemy without any problems. Space type Leo's were swarming in from everywhere. An extremely large number of Leos surrounded Wing Zero. "Power level, targets confirmed, commence destruction" said Heero as Wing Zero split its buster rifle into two rifles. Wing Zero fired them and began to spin in circles causing the blasts from the rifles to wipe out the Leos completely.

A Virgo flew towards Wing Zero but Wing Zero fired its shoulder mounted vulcans and took out the Virgo. A few more Virgo's appeared and fired their beam cannons at Heero. Thanks to the Zero System he avoided the blasts with ease. He quickly combined the buster rifles back together and fired an even larger shot.

The Virgos' brought out their crash shields. The circular pads on their shoulders detached and lined up to create a large beam shield to protect the Virgos' from Zeros blast. When the blast collided with the shields it was held back. When the blast dissipated the Virgo's looked to see Wing Zero boosting towards them

It used its vulcans to destroy two of the Virgo's while it rammed its piledriver nose shield into the cockpit of the Virgo.

Taurus units got on both sides of the Altron. Wufei quickly extended his Gundams arms using the dragon fang and they caught hold of the mobile suits.

Some Virgo II's were headed Wufei's way. The heads were crushed by the hands on Altron and Altron fired its flame throwers which destroyed two incoming Virgo II's.

Sandrock and Heavyarms were staying close to Peacemillion as a defense. Their rapid fire weapons took out any enemies that got close. A large number enemy began approaching. Heavyarms began firing its gatling guns along with a barrage of missiles.

Two Leos approached but Duo stealthily got behind them. "Messing with the God of Death was your worst mistake!" said Duo as he swung his twin beam scythe at one Leo and sliced it right down the middle. He brought his scythe around and sliced the other Leo in half.

Altron drew its twin beam trident and began slicing through enemies from right to left easily, but a Taurus got behind him. He used his twin scorpion tail cannons to take it out without turning around.

A group of Virgo II's attacked but Wing Zero fired its twin buster rifle and wiped them all out in single shot. Deathscythe sliced through two Taurus before swinging its beam scythe around it taking out a Virgo.

A Virgo II attacked Trowa but he quickly pulled out Heavyarms's knife on its right arm and stabbed it into the Virgo II's cockpit destroying it. Heavyarms quickly fired its chest gatling guns and took out a few Taurus suits.

Sandrock placed its heat shotels into its shield making a pincer claw. It sliced through a few Virgo's before trapping a Virgo II in its claws and crushing the suit until it was sliced in half.

The field seemed to be clear of enemy forces. "If this is all the White Fang's got then they won't beat us ever!" said Duo. Then everyone's sensor's started beeping. "Heads up!" shouted Quatre.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large barrage of yellow beams was fired towards all of them. They quickly boosted their Gundams out of the way of the blasts. They all looked to see two very large objects heading their way.

"What the hell are those!?" said Wufei. The objects were giant mobile fortresses. One was black while the other one was purple and larger.

Then they suddenly began transforming. "What the-!" said Quatre stunned at what was happening. When they stopped transforming before the five Gundam pilots were two gigantic Gundams.

(Okay this is going to be a Gundam crossover fight)

They were the Psycho Gundam and the Psycho Gundam MK-II (These Gundams are from Zeta Gundam). "What the hell are those things!?" said Duo.

"Giant Gundams?" said Trowa.

"We've found you at last Gundams!" said Four Murasame, pilot of the Psycho Gundam as she fired Psycho Gundams 3-barrel scattering mega particle gun on its torso sending yellow beams everywhere. The guys quickly boosted out of the way of the blasts.

"Talk about power" said Duo.

"Quatre can you and Trowa take care of the black one?" said Heero.

"Sure, no prob" said Quatre as he and Trowa boosted towards the Psycho Gundam.

"Wufei, Duo we'll take care of the other one" said Heero.

"Alright!" said Wufei.

"Let's take it down!" said Duo as the three flew towards Psycho Gundam MK-II.

"Take this!" said Rosamia Badam as she fired the MK-II's many beam guns that were on various parts of its body. The guys managed to avoid it easily.

"Here try this!" said Wufei as he fired his scorpion tail cannon at the head which was where the cockpit was.

"That's not happening" said Rosamia as she sent out her reflector bit. The bit got it front of the blast and activated its shield deflecting Altrons attack.

It launched its second bit as a back up. "Doubt you can deflect this" said Duo as he launched his buster shield at the Psycho Gundam MK-II. Its left arm transformed to become a beam sword and it blocked the buster shield. The buster shield returned to Deathscythe.

"No way" said a shocked Duo. Heero then pointed his twin buster rifle at the Gundam.

"Die" said Heero coldly as he fired his twin buster rifle.

"What?!" said Rosamia as she brought her bits to her.

Though that did nothing as they were instantly disintegrated by the shot. She tried to move the MK-II out of the way but the blast managed to destroy the MK-II's left arm.

Meanwhile Quatre and Trowa were having a hard time with the Psycho Gundam and its beam cannon.

"Die! Die already!" said Four as she fired her beam cannon again. Quatre and Trowa brought up their shields but the shots damaged the shields.

"Trowa you distract it, and I'll circle around back to counter attack!" said Quatre.

"Alright" said Trowa as he fired all of his weapons at the Psycho Gundam. It worked and Four was distracted and focused on Trowa. Quatre quickly flew Sandrock behind the Psycho Gundam.

"Take this!" said Quatre as his heat shotels heated up and the blades turned red because of it. Sandrock threw its heat shotels at the Psycho Gundams back. They impaled the Psycho Gundam damaging it greatly.

They instantly returned to Quatre. "Damn it, I've got to pull out!" said Four as she transformed the Psycho Gundam into its mobile fortress mode and flew away.

The others hadn't made any other progress with the MK-II because of its full body beam cannons. Suddenly it surprised Heero and grabbed hold of Wing Zero in its large right hand. Heero struggled to free his Gundam from the grip but it was too tight. Then Rosamia began squeezing Wing Zero tighter trying to crush it. "Go to Hell Gundam!" said Rosamia as she squeezed even tighter.

Heero however was thinking in his mind. "_This won't be where it ends. I won't die! I will survive_! _I refuse to accept death_! _Especially a death like this!_" thought Heero. "NO!" shouted Heero as a blue seed exploded in his mind. His pupils shrank and his irises grew. Heero had just gone into Seed mode (Pretend the music playing is the one from Gundam Seed Destiny in episode 37 when Shinn goes into SEED mode and attacks then destroys Athruns Gouf Ignited. If anyone knows if that song and or music has a name/title please tell me because I've been trying to find out for a while because I thought it sounded super cool. That music was like Shinn's theme song whenever I heard it in the show).

Wing Zero fired its vulcan guns at the MK-II's head causing some damage and Rosamia to let go. Heero drew his beam saber in Wing Zero's right hand with its buster rifle in its left hand, and it and boosted forward. The MK-II fired three of its beam cannons. They were headed for Wing Zero's right arm, head, and cockpit.

(Okay this part is in slow motion) Wing Zero moved its right arm up over the first blast and then moved its shield to the right blocking the shot heading for the cockpit and it leaned its head to the right dodging the last blast (Back to normal motion).

"What?"! said Rosamia in confusion. Heero slashed to MK-II leaving a large slash on its tough armor. Then he fired his twin buster rifle at the left leg destroying it. He then flew over and slashed upwards slicing the left arm off the MK-II.

Wing Zero then quickly flew over and slashed into Psycho Gundam MK-II's chest again leaving another large slash. "Got to pull out!" said Rosamia as the MK-II quickly retreated.

Heero was breathing heavily and he closed his eyes. "Hey Heero you okay in there?" said Duo. Heero opened his eyes and they were back to normal. "Y-yeah" said Heero. "Dude that was unbelievable" said Duo. "Sure was" said Quatre. "C'mon let's get back" said Heero as they all headed back to Peacemillion.

Meanwhile on a giant base not too far from the battle that just took place. "Forgive us. We were defeated" said Four. "No matter you did a fine job" said Musha Gundam as he and Musha Gundam MK-II sat on their thrones.

"By observing the battle we can agree that there are many more users of the Seed as well as possible allies for those fools we encountered" said Musha Gundam MK-II.

"Now go and rest while your mobile suits are getting repaired" said Musha Gundam. "Yes masters" said the two as they walked away. Musha Gundam had been repaired after the surprise attacks from the Destiny and the Strike Freedom.

"Those Gundam pilots have no idea of our true strength" said Musha Gundam. "When the time comes both Earthlings and Spacenoids will be wiped out of existence" said Musha Gundam MK-II. "In the meantime we should gather allies of our own to fight against our enemy. And I think I know just where to look" said Musha Gundam as the two began laughing evilly.

* * *

(AN: Combining Seed mode and the zero system with Heero Yuy might actually make him invincible.)

Read & Review.


	3. Gundam 00 vs the Musha Gundams

**Remade version of this chapter**.** Instead I'll have Lyle be added in later. So for most of the story it's just the first Lockon**.

* * *

(AN: Okay in this Hallelujah is Allelujua's almost exact twin except for the hair of course but whatever. He pilots a Gundam called Gundam Vasilias. Its colors are similar to Allelujua's Kyrios Gundam. It has the same weaponry and equipment as the Kyrios Gundam. Also just to tell everyone 1: I won't kill the first Lockon because he was cool, and 2: I won't kill the two Trinity brothers and have the Throne Zwei stolen by Ali Al Saachez because while he was pretty badass since he basically always went all out I respect the Trinity's. Also the Throne Gundams now have real solar furnaces just to be fair. They emit purple GN particles.

So lets see how the Meisters of 00 will fare.

Out in space the Ptolemy and the Trinity mothership were flying through space with no problems so far. Setsuna was checking the maintenance on his Gundam to make sure that in case they encounter hostile forces he was ready.

Lockon, Allelujah, and Hallelujah were just relaxing but Hallelujah was mentally itching to kill some enemies and was hoping they'd enter battle soon. Tieria of course was interfacing with Veda doing whatever.

The rest of the crew was keeping a sharp eye out for enemies while they kept their course. On the Trinity mother ship Johann was clam and collect as usual, Michael was itching for a fight and to kill some enemies, and Nena was fantasizing about Setsuna. Ever since she kissed him she was determined to get him to return her feelings of love.

Then on both ships their sensors were picking up incoming heat sources. "Sensors are picking up incoming ships" said Feldt.

"What are they?" said Sumeragi.

"Six mobile suit carriers and four unknown ships" said Christina.

"Yay enemies!" said an excited Nena. Then the ships opened fire on the Ptolemy and the Trinity ship.

"Alright, time to kick ass!" exclaimed Michael in his insane tone.

The Meisters of both ships boarded their mobile suits and launched. They saw two mobile suit carrier launched a large number of AEU Enact's and Hellion's, while another two launched a large number of space type Tieren's. "Well there's quite a lot of those little bastards out there, right Allelujah?" said Hallelujah.

"Just don't go too out of control out there" said Allelujah.

"Good luck Setsuna" said Nena.

"Same to you" said Setsuna in a serious tone.

"_Man that guy's too serious for his own good_._ But that's just one more thing I like about him_" thought Nena. The incoming mobile suits opened fire on the Gundams but they quickly split up.

"Exia, eliminating targets" said Setsuna as a Tieren approached. The Tieren swung its gunblade at the Exia but Exia unfolded its GN sword and clashed against the gunblade. The Exia then quickly deployed its beam saber in its left hand and slashed off the Tieren's arm. The Tieren, with its left arm quickly pulled tried to punch Exia.

"Too slow" said Setsuna as the Exia did a three hundred sixty degree spin to the left before slashing up with the GN sword slicing off the left arm. Setsuna quickly fired his GN rifle at the torso blowing up the Tieren.

A large group of Tieren space commander types were closing in on Throne Eins. "Nena, link up" said Johann.

"Roger" said Nena as the Throne Drei linked with the Eins. The Eins aimed its high mega launcher at the incoming mobile suits. The Eins fired and the incoming mobile suits were instantly destroyed.

Kyrios and Vasilias pulled up next to the Virtue. "Tieria go for the ships, we'll cover you!" said Allelujah.

"Just don't get shot down!" said Hallelujah.

"Roger" said Tieria as they flew towards the ships. Virtue aimed its GN Bazooka at one of the unknown ships. It was very large red ship with beam cannons everywhere.

They aimed their beam cannons at Virtue but Kyrios and Vasilias got above the cannons and fire their beam submachine guns at the cannons taking them out. For extra protection Virtue brought up its GN field.

"Activating Burst mode" said Tieria as the Virtue's chest plate opened revealing its GN Drive core. It attached the GN Bazooka to the Drive and the weapon extended and it was nearly twice as long.

"Virtue, destroying enemy ship" said Tieria as Virtue fired the GN Bazooka. The blast was so great that Virtue was being pushed back from its power but held on. The blast struck the enemy ship and it was wiped out completely.

Vasilias flew to a nearby mobile suit carrier "Time for you to die!" said Hallelujah as he fired a series of GN missiles at the carrier taking out the inside and causing the entire thing to explode.

Allelujah fired his beam submachine gun at the firing cannons of a ship wiping them out. Hallelujah transformed his GN shield into a pincer claw with an electro blade in the middle. He launched it at the bridge of the ship. "DIE!" shouted Hallelujah as the claw connected with the bridge destroying it. Due to the loss of the bridge the ship itself exploded.

Allelujah then went for the next ship. Then suddenly a Tieren Taozi launched from one of the ships. "That's far enough, Gundam!" said the female pilot.

"Who're you?" said Allelujah.

"Soma Peries. The one who will finish a super soldier reject like you!" said Soma as her Tieren Taozi drew its gunblade and flew towards Kyrios.

Kyrios quickly drew its GN beam saber and the two weapons clashed. Kyrios drew its second beam saber but Tieren Taozi quickly flew backwards. "You can't beat me Gundam. I'm a Super Soldier!" said Soma. Then Hallelujah flew over.

"Hey Allelujah lets switch. I want to fight this stupid girl!" said Hallelujah.

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you" said Allelujah.

Vasilias flew towards the Tieren Taozi as Kyrios flew off towards the mobile suit carriers.

"Now girl, we can really have some fun!" said Hallelujah as he kicked Soma's Tieren Taozi and flew forwards ready to slice it.

"You're wrong!" said Soma as she stopped her Tieren Taozi and flew towards Vasilias. She slashed but Vasilias used an evasive movement to dodge it.

Lockon was busy sniping down targets with his Haro's help. Target destroyed! Target destroyed!" said Lockon's Haro. "Man these guys are making it too easy" said Lockon.

"You're too slow!" said Hallelujah as he threw the Vasilias's beam saber at the Tieren Taozi and flew forward. Soma dodged the beam saber but Vasilias flew past and sliced off the Tieren Taozi's left leg.

It quickly got in front of the beam saber and fired its beam machine gun at the beam of the beam saber. The beams caused the blade to spin sending it back at the Tieren Taozi slicing off its left arm.

As a finisher Hallelujah turned his shield into its pincer claw mode. Vasilias launched it and it took off the right arm before Hallelujah flew in and sliced off the right leg. "Jeez that wasn't even eight minutes. For a Super Soldier you're weak. YOU'RE PROBABLY THE WEAKEST ONE EVER MADE!" shouted Hallelujah.

"You bastard" said Soma.

"You should probably retreat before I decide to kill you. If I told Allelujah who you are and that I killed you he'd probably never trust me again, and I can't have that" said Hallelujah. Soma grunted but her Tieren Taozi flew away in defeat. Meanwhile Allelujah had just taken out the bridge of the third ship and therefore the entire ship.

"Move you two. I'm eliminating the final ship!" said Tieria. Virtue aimed its GN Bazooka and shoulder GN cannons at the enemy ship. "Virtue, eliminating final ship" said Tieria as he fired his three weapons at the ship. They collided and the ship blew up.

Meanwhile Michael was having fun fighting his enemies. "C'mon you can do better than that can't you!?" said Michael as Throne Zwei sliced an Enact in half with its GN Buster Sword.

It turned around and sliced another one in half. Michael then saw a large number of Hellion's heading his way. "Alright now we're talking! Go Fangs!" shouted Michael as his six GN Fangs launched from their pods and towards the incoming enemy.

Four GN Fangs fired their GN lasers at the incoming mobile suits. They were instantly destroyed as the other two GN Fangs speared through enemies. There were a large series of explosions.

"Man you guys are weak" said Michael disappointed. Then suddenly another Enact appeared from the smoke only this one was dark blue.

"What!?" said Michael confused as he thought he got them all.

The Enact drew its plasma sword and slashed at the Throne Zwei, but it out a GN beam saber in its left hand and blocked the attack. "That's quite a lot of power you have there. Right GUNDAM?!" shouted Ali Al Saachez.

"You bastard, who the hell are you?!" said Michael.

"I'm not obliged to answer" said Ali.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to hell soon enough anyways!" said Michael as Zwei swung its GN buster sword at the Enact but it boosted out of the way.

"That all you got?" said Ali. "So you're trying to mess with me huh?! Fine then! Go Fangs!" said Michael as Zwei sent out six of its GN fangs.

The GN fangs speared towards Ali but with his evasive skills he was able to avoid them. "There's more where that came from!" said Michael as he sent out his two spare fangs. He wouldn't have been able to avoid them, but suddenly a beam shot destroyed them.

"What?!" said Michael as he looked in the direction of the shot. Two mobile suits were there. Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam MK-II were flying towards the battle. Exia turned as it just took out an Enact. "G-Gundams?" said a shocked Setsuna.

"Are they with Celestial Being?" said Lockon.

Musha Gundam unsheathed his sword and flew towards Dynames. "Guess not" said Lockon as the two boosted their Gundams away. Lockon fired shots at Musha Gundam with Dynames's GN pistols as he flew away, but they missed every shot due to Musha Gundam's evasive maneuvers.

"Damn it" said Lockon. The Exia got between them and slashed its GN blade down on Musha Gundam. Musha Gundam brought its sword up to block the GN blade.

"Who are you?" said Setsuna. Musha Gundam didn't respond and kicked Exia. Exia was sent downwards as Musha Gundam flew down to destroy the Exia.

Nena quickly drew Throne Drei's GN beam saber as she flew towards Musha Gundam. Musha Gundam quickly flew backwards as Throne Drei flew towards it. Nena slashed at Musha Gundam twice but he dodged both strikes. Then Musha Gundam boosted towards the still falling Exia.

Exia regained control and slashed with its GN beam saber connecting with Musha Gundam's sword. Musha Gundam boosted forwards and was pushing Exia back. "Damn it!" said Setsuna as the Exia tried to get away, but it wasn't able to. Kyrios quickly flew in and pushed Exia off of Musha Gundam.

"Setsuna, you okay?" said Allelujah.

"Yeah" said Setsuna.

Musha Gundam began fighting with the Throne's as Musha Gundam MK-II started fighting with Vasilias, Virtue, and Dynames. Throne Zwei swung its GN sword at Musha Gundam but he blocked it, and swung his sword at Throne Zwei who blocked the attack with its GN sword.

Throne Eins fired its mega launcher at Musha Gundam but he avoided it, and fired a shot from his shotgun at Throne Eins who dodged it. "Damn, this guy's tough" said Michael. Exia flew over and fired its GN rifle at Musha Gundam who dodged the shots.

"Damn" said Setsuna.

Hallelujah and Allelujah were both firing their GN beam submachine guns in unison. Musha Gundam MK-II used a series of evasive maneuvers to dodge all the shots before returning fire with his beam rifle. Virtue got in front of the shots and blocked them with it GN field. Tieria fired his shoulder cannons at Musha Gundam MK-II but he dodged the large beams.

Dynames fired consecutive shots at Musha Gundam MK-II's head and chest only for the blasts to be deflected by his sword. "Damn these guys are good" said Lockon. Musha Gundam swung his sword at Throne Drei with its spear in its left hand. Throne Drei tried to block the attack but the hard strike sent it flying downwards and out of control.

Musha Gundam boosted towards Throne Drei ready to finish it off. "Nena!" shouted Michael.

"Damn it!" said Setsuna as the Exia quickly flew after Musha Gundam.

"_Will I make it_?" thought Setsuna as he was slowly catching up. Nena saw Musha Gundam coming towards her and felt a strange feeling in her.

"_Am, am I going to, die? Without even really accomplishing anything? No! I won't let it end this way! I refuse for it!_" thought Nena as a yellow seed exploded in her mind

Her pupils shrunk while her irises grew. Musha Gundam swung his spear down at Throne Drei. Throne Drei quickly used its GN Drive as a stabilizer and rocket. Throne Drei flew away from Musha Gundam's attack, leaning its head back dodging the spear's strike.

"_What?!_" thought Musha Gundam as Throne Drei flew back. It then quickly flew towards Musha Gundam. Nena threw her GN beam saber at Musha Gundam but he deflected it with his shoulder guard. Musha Gundam pulled out his newly made beam rifle and fired shots at Nena.

However because Nena was in SEED mode she dodged the shots easily. "_What_?!" thought Musha Gundam. Nena quickly flew over and knocked the beam rifle out of his hand before kicking him away. Throne Drei grabbed the beam rifle.

"Take this!" said Nena as Throne Drei threw its GN shield at Musha Gundam. It fired the beam rifle at the flying shield and the beam bounced off the shield which then hit Musha Gundam in the shoulder. The shoulder guard now had a scorch hole on it.

Throne Drei flew forward and opened up the shield pod. She fired a series of GN missiles from the shield. Musha Gundam dodged most of them but got his by a few. Throne Drei tossed away Musha Gundam's beam rifle and drew its GN beam saber. It flew forward to destroy Musha Gundam but Musha Gundam MK-II got in her way.

It kicked her away and sent Throne Drei spiraling out of control. "Nena!" shouted Johann. Musha Gundam MK-II aimed his large beam rifle and locked on to the cockpit of Throne Drei. He fired.

Nena regained control but too late as the beam was heading towards her. Nena's eyes widened as now she was seconds away from death. But the Exia appeared and blocked the shot. "Setsuna" said Nena.

"You bastards!" shouted Setsuna as a red SEED exploded in his mind.

He flew forward and slashed at Musha Gundam MK-II but he avoided the strikes. "_These pilots_" thought Musha Gundam MK-II. Setsuna fired shots from his rifle at Musha Gundam MK-II. They grazed parts of his armor. Musha Gundam MK-II drew his twin swords and flew towards Exia. Exia refolded its GN blade and drew both of its beam sabers.

The two clashed their twin weapons against each other but were at a stalemate. Setsuna quickly had Exia kick Musha Gundam MK-II away and boosted forward for the kill but Musha Gundam came in and swung his pike down.

Then suddenly a plasma blast came from the right and came in between the two. What?!" said Setsuna as he looked to the right. Suddenly the Destiny Gundam came flying forward. Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam MK-II recognized the Gundam.

"_It's him_!" thought the two.

"You two just don't stop do you?!" said Shinn as he went into Seed mode. Destiny drew its anti-Ship sword and activated the wings of light. The Destiny boosted towards the two mobile suits.

Shinn swung at Musha Gundam but he boosted out of he way. In his left hand Shinn quickly fired his beam rifle at Musha Gundam MK-II. He dodged it but then Shinn swung his sword down on him. He brought his beam rifle out as a shield but the sword sliced through it and it exploded.

The two mobile suits quickly retreated with the remaining HRL and AEU forces. "You guys alright?" said Shinn. "Y-Yeah. What were those mobile suits" said Setsuna. They all boarded the Ptolemy and Shinn explained everything while they explained to Shinn their situation. In the end he guided them to the PLANTS and they became allies with Kira and the others. They would work together to defeat the Musha Gundams.

While at the same time Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam MK-II had negotiated with the three world powers and they joined forces. Not just to destroy Celestial Being but also to destroy all the other Gundams that sided with them.

_This war has only just begun_

* * *

(AN: Well that's another one down. I finished watching 00. The ending wasn't exactly what I was expecting or wanted but I'll go with it. Can't wait for the 00 movie they said there would be in 2009. Also the Seed movie as well. Sunrise will be busy.)

Read & Review


	4. UC, and AW vs Titans and Axis

**Made edits to this chapter.**

**Thanks to help from my friend Joe I came up with an idea for how the Gundam Universes are all together. It's like the destruction of Genesis tore open multiple GUP's (Which I came up with and it stands for Gundam Universe Portals) and now the different universes have merged into one large one but it wasn't complete until the end of Destiny. Or if you don't like that idea you can just say the destruction of Genesis tore holes in the space time continuum and the different Gundam Universes were merged into one.**

**Next up is the Universal Century. In here Amuro has his Zeta Gundam appearance.**

* * *

The AEUG has been at war with the Titans and Axis for a while now. The Titans are the Earths elite defense force but the way they fight are brutal, cruel, and do whatever they can to win, even if it means involving the lives of innocent civilians. The Axis are the last remnants of Zeon who wish to restore the Zabi family to its former glory as well as restore Zeon.

The AEUG has its own team of Gundams called the "Gundam Team". It is composed of seven Gundams.

The RX-78-2 Gundam is piloted by Amuro Ray. He is a powerful Newtype who is sometimes referred to as "The Hero of the One Year War" because due to his efforts in the One Year War the Earth Federation was able to win the war and defeat Zeon. He was the rival of Char Aznable, Zeon's ace known as the "Red Comet", but Char had abandoned his former name and allegiance to Zeon, and is now Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena of the AEUG. They have gone from being rivals to comrades.

The MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam is piloted by Kamille Bidan. Kamille is a young, violent, and gentle boy. He got into a scuffle with Lieutenant Jerid Messa of the Titans because Jerid insulted his name by calling it girly. Their rivalry truly began when Kamille tried to save his mother in one of the stolen Gundam MK-II's but Jerid destroyed the capsule his mom was in killing her. Jerid apologized to Kamille saying he had no idea his mother was in the capsule but Kamille didn't give a damn about his apology. The two have been rivals ever since. Mostly because Kamille has taken the lives of some of Jerid's friends or superiors.

The MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam is piloted by the hot headed and protective Judau Ashta. Judau was a junk dealer along with his friends but when business was slow and he was in need of money he tried to steal the Zeta Gundam a few times to sell it. Though all attempts failed Judau wound up becoming a pilot along with his friends. His younger sister, Leina Ashta was kidnapped by Glemy Toto of Axis and now Judau has to get her back.

The RX-178 Gundam Mk-II is piloted by Elle Vianno. She is a close friend of Judau's and they'd been friends for a long time. She was an orphan when she was young but found a home with Judau and the others. She's had a crush on Judau for years but hasn't admitted her feelings for him yet. But she's sure she'll do it eventually. When she first used the Gundam Mk-II she performed very well despite it being her first time using a mobile suit. Since she's a quick learner it's not a big surprise.

A second Mk-II is assigned to Lieutenant Emma Sheen, formally a Titans officer but after being exposed to how the Titans truly fight she changed sides. She sometimes acts as a sort of mother figure to Kamille.

(Made up this Gundam) The MSZ-006N Neo-Zeta Gundam is piloted by Roux Louka. She's an AEUG recruit serving on the Argama along with Judau and the others. Sometimes she or someone else causes friction between Judau and his friends but they are always friends and have a strong bond of trust in each other. Her skills were more suited to the Zeta Gundam but since Kamille was the pilot a second Zeta Gundam was made called the Neo-Zeta. It looked exactly like the Zeta except the arm, shoulder guard, and chest armors were black instead of blue like the Zeta.

Finally, the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki is piloted by Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena. Formerly known as Char Aznable, the Red Comet, and Zeon's top ace pilot. Though after the One Year War and the destruction on Zeon, Char had changed his name to Quattro Bajeena and became an AEUG pilot. He, Apolly, and Roberto infiltrated a colony where the Titans created three Gundam Mk-II's in which they were going to try to steal them. With the help of Kamille Bidan they were successful in capturing two of the Mk-II's. During one point of the war the Argama recruited Amuro Ray a presented him with a rebuilt RX-78-2 Gundam which he accepted. Char and Amuro became comrades as of that day.

Supporting the team are two RMS-099 (MSA-099) Rick Dias piloted by Lieutenant Quattro's friends Apolly, and Roberto, and the MSA-005 Methuss piloted by Kamille's friend Fa Yuiry.

In the Depths of space the Argama and the Radish were in a battle with the Titans and Axis. They were facing two Lombardia class ships, two Gwaden's, and the Alexandria. The ships deployed many different mobile suits from their catapults to engage the Argama.

"Launch all mobile suits" commanded captain Bright Noa.

"Roger" said Torres. The mobile suits were on stand by, ready to launch any time. First Judau launched in the Core Fighter. Beecha launched next in the Core Top and Mondo launched in the Core Base.

"Alright, let's dock!" said Judau as he pulled the docking switch in the Core Fighters cockpit.

The Core Fighter transformed into the Double Zeta's cockpit. The other Core Fighters detached from the Core base and Core Top and the docking procedure began. The Core Fighter combined with the Core Base and Core Top. The Core base transformed to make the Double Zeta's legs and backpack as the Core Top became the Double Zeta's arms, chest, and head.

The Double Zeta boosted towards the incoming enemies. Next up were the two Zeta Gundams. "Kamille Bidan, Zeta Gundam let's do it!" said Kamille as the Zeta Gundam launched from the catapult with the hyper mega launcher in its hands.

"Roux Louka, Neo Zeta Gundam, heading out!" said Roux as the Neo Zeta launched. The two Zeta Gundams flew up next to the Double Zeta.

"Elle Vianno, Mk-II launching!" said Elle as the Mk-II launched from the catapult.

"Emma Sheen, Mk-II heading out!" said Emma as her Mk-II launched.

"Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena, Hyaku Shiki launching!" said Lieutenant Quattro as the Hyaku Shiki launched.

"Amuro, heading out in Gundam!" said Amuro as Gundam launched equipped with two hyper bazookas. Finally, the Methuss, and the two Rick Dias launched .

The Radish launched out a large number of Nemo and Dijeh.

Gundam stored its bazookas' on its back pack and pulled out its beam rifle. It held the beam rifle by its two handles as it used the targeter to lock onto enemies more efficiently. Gundam fired rapid shots that pierced through the cockpits of enemy Gaza-C. The Hyaku Shiki provided Gundam with back up fire.

The Zeta Gundam flew through enemies while shooting down Hizacks' with the hyper mega launcher. It fired a few shots from its beam rifle in its left hand. The shots took down a few Barzam's.

Then suddenly a beam came flying towards the Zeta Gundam's cockpit from behind, but thanks to Kamille's Newtype senses he could sense it coming. The Zeta turned around and blocked the shot with its shield.

"What was that?" said Kamille. Suddenly a Gabthley came flying towards the Zeta and drew its beam saber. The Zeta flew back and tried to shoot it down with the hyper mega launcher but the Gabthley was too quick.

"Fine then!" said Kamille as the Zeta tossed the mega launcher away and put its beam rifle away. The Zeta quickly drew its beam saber.

The two mobile suits clashed beam sabers. "Kamille!" said the voice of the pilot.

"That voice… Jerid!" said Kamille recognizing the pilot.

"Kamille, we settle this today!" said Jerid. The Zeta and the Gabthley were clashing their beam sabers against each others over and over again.

The Methuss went in to help but two beams shot in front of it. "What?" said Fa as she looked in the direction of the beams. The Palace Athene came flying out of the distance.

"That mobile suit, Miss Reccoa?" said Fa. The Palace Athene drew its beam saber as it flew towards the Methuss.

The Methuss drew its beam saber and blocked the Palace Athene's strike. "Miss Reccoa, please stop!" said Fa.

"Fa, you and I are enemies. If you won't fight then get out of my way!' said Reccoa as the Palace Athene pushed the Methuss back. Suddenly a yellow beam passed by in front of the Palace Athene as Emma's Mk-II came flying in.

"Fa, pull back!" ordered Emma as the Mk-II attacked the Palace Athene.

Meanwhile the Double Zeta, Neo Zeta, and Elle's Mk-II were flying through the large field of Gaza-C. The Double Zeta fired shots from its double beam rifle, which blew holes through Gaza-C. "Damn it, which ship is Leina on?!" said an irritated Judau.

Then suddenly a Bawoo came flying at the group. "Heads up!" said Elle as the Bawoo fired its beam rifle at him. The Neo-Zeta and the Mk-Ii opened fire with their beam rifles but couldn't land a single hit. The Bawoo drew its beam saber and flew towards the Neo-Zeta. The Neo-Zeta drew its beam saber and blocked the attack.

"Is the pilot of this machine Roux Louka?" said the Bawoo's pilot.

"Who wants to know?" Roux.

"It's me, Glemy Toto!" said the pilot.

"Jeez, will you just leave me alone?!" said Roux as the Neo-Zeta pushed the Bawoo back. It fired shots from its beam rifle the Bawoo, but the Bawoo evaded the shots.

Elle came flying in and swung its beam saber down, but the Bawoo dodged the strike. The Mk-II quickly fired shots from its beam rifle. The Bawoo dodged the shots but one managed to scratch the Bawoo's shoulder.

The Double Zeta drew its hyper beam saber. It swung it down on the Bawoo, but the Bawoo blocked the strike. "Give Leina back to me now!" demanded Judau.

"Forget it, Leina is better off in my hands. She shouldn't be staying with a reckless idiot like you Judau Ashta!" said Glemy. The Bawoo disengaged and flew back.

"Come back here!" said Judau but couldn't pursue him as shots from other enemy mobile suits stopped him.

Then Judau suddenly had a Newtype reaction and could sense Leina. He turned to see that it was coming from a ship that was flying away from the battle area. Judau really wanted to go after her but he had to protect his friends. "Leina, please wait for me. I promise I'll get you back" said Judau as the Double Zeta headed off towards the Gwaden's.

As Amuro was shooting down enemies he saw a Bawoo approaching. Gundam drew its beam saber and flew towards the Bawoo. It swung it down but the Bawoo blocked the strike. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to beat me" said Glemy.

"Alright then take this!" said Amuro as Gundam put its beam rifle behind it back and drew its beam javelin in its right hand.

It stabbed the beam javelin into the Bawoo's right leg causing it to explode. "What?!" said Glemy. The Bawoo boosted back as Gundam swung its beam saber down. Gundam tossed its beam weapons away as it drew its two hyper bazooka's from its backpack. It fired two shots that hit the Bawoo's arms. The Bawoo's arms were instantly blown off while also leaving damage on some other parts.

"I'll remember this!" said an angry Glemy as the Bawoo retreated.

Gundam put its bazookas' back onto its backpack and placed its beam weapons back. Elsewhere Lieutenant Quattro was leading an assault on one of the Gwaden's. "Argama, send me the mega bazooka launcher!" said Lieutenant Quattro.

"Send it!" ordered Bright.

"Roger!" said Torres as the Argama launched the mega bazooka launcher from the catapult. The Hyaku Shiki flew over and was able to rendezvous with the mega bazooka launcher. Lieutenant Quattro locked onto the bridge of a Gwaden.

He fired, and the large blast was sent zooming at the Gwaden. The blast blew through the Gwaden's bridge and the Gwaden exploded.

Jerid and Kamille were still beam saber fighting. Jerid wasn't able to land a single blow to the Zeta Gundam but Kamille managed to slice of the Gabthley's left leg. But then, suddenly the Gabthley caught the Zeta by surprise and sliced its beam saber at the Zeta's cockpit.

"Oh no!" said a shocked Kamille.

"It's all over Kamille!" said a happy Jerid as he was seconds away from killing Kamille. But then, out of nowhere a plasma blast came from the left and disintegrated the Gabthley's arm stopping Jerid's attack.

"Huh?!" said a confused Jerid.

"What was that?!" said Kamille as he looked in the direction of the blast.

Suddenly a white and red Gundam came flying forward. The white Gundam drew a beam saber in its left hand and slashed off the Gabthley's left arm, cannons, and legs while doing a three sixty spin, completely disabling the Gabthley from combat. The two Gundams flew up next to the Zeta Gundam.

"You alright?" said Kira.

"Uh, yeah" answered Kamille.

"Let us handle the rest!" said Athrun as the Strike Freedom, and Infinite boosted towards the battlefield.

"Two Gundam class mobile suits are approaching us!" said the CIC of a Gwaden.

"Shoot them down!" ordered the captain. The Gwaden fired its many cannons at the two Gundams, but the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice easily avoided the attacks by doing three sixties left and right.

The Strike Freedom quickly launched its Dragoons which flew in a coordinated pattern and fired many beams at the Gwaden, disabling its cannons and hitting other parts of the ship. Then the Strike Freedom fired its rail guns at the engine of the Gwaden completely disabling it.

"All weapons, and engines destroyed!" said the CIC.

"This is crazy" said the captain. Everyone else noticed the two new Gundams that had entered the battlefield. All enemy mobile suits focused their attention on the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice.

The two Gundams shot down enemies quickly with their beam rifles. No enemy was even able to get close to them. With the battle the way it was the Titans and Axis were forced to withdraw. "Damn it. Kamille, if it wasn't for those two Gundams you would be space debris by now" said an angry Jerid as his Gabthley retreated with the other Titan and Axis suits.

Then suddenly a large yellow blast tore through the battle area. Everyone gasped at the size and power of the blast. "What the hell was that?!" said Judau. Everyone turned to see an extremely large, two legged mobile armor approaching.

"Isn't that the Big Zam?" said Bright.

"But how?! I destroyed it in the war!" said a confused and shocked Amuro.

"Guess they must've made another one" said Kamille. The Big Zam approached and fired its twenty anti-aircraft mega particle guns. The gang quickly evaded the many blasts that came their way.

"Athrun" said Kira.

"Yeah, this thing's like the Destroy!" said Athrun.

The Big Zam continued to fire its mega particle guns at the team of Gundams. Kamille then noticed the Zeta's high mega launcher ahead. The Zeta quickly boosted forward and grabbed the high mega launcher. "Take this!" said Kamille as the Zeta fired three shots from the high mega launcher that flew towards the Big Zam.

The Big Zam activated its 360 degree I-field barrier generator, and the blasts were deflected. "A shield?" said Kamille.

"We've gotta take out that shield!" said Amuro.

"Leave it to me!" said Judau as the Double Zeta boosted forward. It avoided the Big Zam's heavy fire, but didn't see the Big Zam fired two of its claw missiles. He quickly fired the double beam rifle and destroyed the missiles. The Big Zam fired many beams at the Double Zeta forbidding it from getting any closer.

"Damn it, there's no way through!" said Judau. Then suddenly a beam shot came down and hit the shield. Everyone looked up to see the Force Impulse show up carrying an anti-ship sword with an anti-beam coating.

"Mayu!" said Kira and Athrun.

The Impulse flew down with the anti-ship sword out in front of it. The tip hit the barrier head on as electricity was crackling between them. "Push through!" said Mayu as the anti-ship sword slowly began to push through. The anti-ship sword managed to push through the barrier destroying it, and the Impulse flew forward.

It stabbed the anti-ship sword into right side, which caused some damage, before the Impulse removed the sword and flew back. "That should make it easier" said Mayu. The Hyaku Shiki left the mega bazooka launcher as it wouldn't have enough time to recharge.

It brought out its beam rifle in its right hand and its clay bazooka in its left. Gundam drew its two hyper bazookas'. "Now Amuro!" said Lieutenant Quattro. The two mobile suits fired their weapons in unison at the Big Zam and the others joined in with their weapons, but they didn't do much damage to its tough armor.

"This thing's gotten stronger!" said Amuro.

Then Infinite Justice combined its beam sabers into its double beam saber, and boosted towards the Big Zam. It flew through the heavy fire from the Big Zam and got up close. It stabbed its beams saber into the Big Zam's left side, and boosted forward while dragging the beam saber leaving a large cut in the left side.

"Get them now Kira!" said Athrun. The Strike Freedom deployed its Dragoons and fired all of its weapons at once. This caused some bad damage to the Big Zam but it was still capable of fighting.

"Damn it, what's it gonna take to destroy this thing?!" said Roux.

Suddenly a green beam came down and hit the Big Zam in the back. Everyone looked up to see three Gundams headed their way. One was a white Gundam with a beam rifle, a shield that was also a buster rifle, and what appeared to be a large cannon on its back.

The one on the left was a teal Gundam with chest Gatling guns, an inner arm Gatling gun, an eleven tube missile launcher on the right shoulder, and six grenade launchers mounted on the forearm. The third Gundam was white with a little red. It had two buster rifles, and two missile launchers mounted on the shoulders.

(Gundam X has entered the story)

"Alright guys, let's take that thing out!" said Garrod.

"Copy that" said Roybea and Witz as the three Gundams charged at the Big Zam. The GX began firing its beam rifle at the Big Zam as Airmaster fired its buster rifles and Leopard fired its missiles and Gatling guns at once.

The Big Zam was getting worn down and couldn't take much more. "Alright, Garrod, finish him off with the Satellite Cannon!" said Witz.

"Roger!" said Garrod as he pressed the button on the G-controller and the Satellite Cannon unfolded. The GX aimed it for the cockpit (I modified the Satellite Cannon so Garrod doesn't need to wait for all that moon crap to happen and can use the cannon whenever he wants without it).

"Take this!" said Garrod as he fired the Satellite Cannon. The large, blue blast flew towards the cockpit of the Big Zam. It slammed into it and the entire mobile armor was engulfed by the blast. When it cleared the Big Zam was completely destroyed.

"You guys alright?" said Garrod.

"Yeah" said everyone.

The three parties had met up and discussed who they were and what their objectives are. When Athrun, Mayu, and Kira told them their story, the others decided to help them. While else where The Titans and Axis met the Musha Gundams and had formed an alliance with them.

* * *

(AN: So now Kira's got the UC and Gundam X guys on his side. That should definitely boost his forces. I recently finished watching Gundam X. it was very good.)

Read & Review.


	5. City Crisis

Time had passed and Kira had met and teamed up with new pilots he and the others encountered, while the Musha Gundams formed alliances with the enemies of those pilots. The White Fang had chosen to remain independant from the Musha Gundams forces since Zechs Merquise was already their leader, and the World Nation, lead by Treize Khushrenada, did the same. Zech's Gundam Epyon and Treize's Talgeese II were the physical signs of their defiance towards the Musha Gundams. It wasn't long after that war was declared on the Plants well, again. Luckily for Kira and the others, the World Nation was on their side and Treize would support them. The White Fang still chose to be enemies with the Gundams so they were on their own.

* * *

Kira had decided to head to Earth to see if he might be able to gather some answers. Shinn, Athrun, and Lacus had gone with him. Using a large transport ship, they took the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny, and Dreadnought H with them incase they encountered hostile forces which they probably would. They were also going to deliver the newly repaired Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia to Sting, Auel, and Stella. The Gaia had been repainted so it had its original black paintjob back.

Reentry was pretty shaky, but they managed to make it through okay with all mobile suits accounted for. They docked in a city docking area similar to Armory One. They had the mobile suits stored in warehouses and covered them so as to not cause any alarm. The area there was controlled by the enemy so they would have to very careful.

* * *

The four had dressed in civilian clothes so that enemy soldiers that may be patrolling the town wouldn't recognize them. They had walked until they arrived at a fast food restaurant with outdoor tables. They looked around before noticing Stella, Auel, and Sting at a table.

Stella had noticed them and with a big smile, ran over and hugged Kira. "Hi Kira!" was Stella's reply to Kira's presence. Stella, Auel, and Sting were adopted by Kira's mom since they didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Hey Stella" said Kira as he hugged her back. Kira released her as Auel and Sting came over.

"Took you guys long enough" said Auel.

"Yeah like we're able to get seven mobile suits here from space in five minutes" said Shinn.

"Relax I was just kidding" said Auel.

"Did you guys have any trouble?" asked Athrun.

"Nope" said Auel.

"How about you guys?" said Sting.

"Actually we haven't had any trouble so far" said Lacus.

"That's never a good sign" said Kira.

"Hey Kira, I wanna go clothes shopping" said Stella.

"Uh Stella, I don't think now is the best time" said Kira while scratching the back of his head.

"Pleeeaaase?" said Stella with puppy eyes. Kira tried his best to resist, but in the end he gave in and agreed. Stella tightly hugged her brother as she ran off to the nearest clothing store.

"Geez, that girl's gonna be able to shatter someone's rib cage with strength like that" said Kira while holding his ribs.

"Well she is your sister" Athrun added in.

* * *

The gang quickly ran after Stella and went into the clothing store. Stella had picked out a large number of dresses to try on, and Lacus did the same.

When they came out of the dressing rooms to ask Kira his opinion on how the dresses looked, Kira just said that they looked good on them making Stella, and Lacus think Kira didn't care what they wore though Kira tried to deny it as to not get anything started.

Stella had her eyes on one dress in particular. It was a white dress that went down a little past her knees. The dress was mostly white with the chest area being blue. The middle had a rhombus hole in it exposing the middle of the belly. Stella just couldn't take her eyes off the dress.

After trying it on she showed it to the others. Kira was speechless at how beautiful the dress looked on Stella. It's like it was made specifically for her. "Hey Kira, I want this one" said Stella.

"Okay, sure" said Kira. They took the dress to the front and Kira paid for it. Kira was surprised it didn't cost as much as her was expecting. The dress was put into a box and put in a bag. The gang left the store and were going to return to where the mobile suits were kept, but on the way they saw large numbers of Hizack's, Enact's, Flags, Gaza C's and Marasai's in the city.

"This city is now under our control, surrender now and we'll spare your lives" said one of the pilots. Soldiers appeared in the streets with guns and the civilians had no choice but to surrender. Kira and the others were hiding in an alley.

"They're trying to take control of the entire city" said Lacus.

"We have to get back to the docks" said Athrun.

"Then let's get going quickly" said Shinn. Athrun poked his head out the corner to see an approaching soldier. He quickly brought his head back and waited for the right moment. When the guard passed more than half way across, Athrun quickly ran over and grabbed him from behind.

While Athrun restrained him Kira quickly ran over and punched the soldier in the stomach knocking him out. They placed the knocked out soldier on the ground and quickly moved before more soldiers would notice. After a few more times of knocking out soldiers, the gang finally reached the docks only to see more soldiers and mobile suits around.

"Damn, they got here first" muttered Kira.

"We're gonna need a miracle to get passed all of them with no weapons" said Auel.

Lacus noticed something in the sky before smiling. "Looks like that miracle's right here" said Lacus as she pointed into the sky. The others looked and were happy at what they saw. Wing Zero was descending to earth in its neo-bird mode with Deathscythe Hell riding on its back.

When they were clear of earth's strong gravitational pull, Deathscythe Hell jumped off of Wing Zero as it transformed into its mobile suit mode. Heero planned on wiping out the enemy using Wing Zero's twin buster rifle, but the Zero system told him otherwise and what would happen if he chose to do so.

"Okay then" said Heero as Wing Zero drew its beam saber. It quickly flew down while locking onto the enemies.

"Targets acquired. Exterminating the enemy" said Heero as Wing Zero sliced through an Enact causing it to explode. A Marasai flew at Heero but he fired Wing Zero's shoulder vulcan guns destroying the Marasai. Deathscythe Hell activated its twin beam scythe and flew downwards quickly.

"Time for you guys to go to hell!" said Duo as Deathscythe Hell sliced through two Gaza C's. It stabbed its beam scythe back and the pole pierced right through a Flag. Deathscythe Hell removed its beam scythe as the Flag exploded.

"Wow" said Stella amazed at the power of the Gundams.

Duo noticed the group below. "What are you guys waiting for, hurry and get to your suits!" said Duo as he flew off to defeat more enemies.

"Let's go" said Shinn. The group quickly went for the docks. When they got there Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Lacus quickly activated their suits but Sting, Auel, and Stella had to quickly update their mobile suits OS.

They did it a lot faster than they could before because Kira had shown them how.

"Alright, let's go" said Auel as the Abyss stood up and activated its Phase Shift Armor. It jumped into the air and transformed into its mobile armor mode and went into the water.

"Time for some action" said Sting as the Chaos flew off into the sky.

The Gaia rose up and the Strike Freedom did as well. "Stella, you sure you're ready for this? It's been a while since you last used a mobile suit" said Kira.

"Don't worry, I still can do it" said Stella. Kira nodded as the Strike Freedom and Gaia took off. The Gaia had been given thrusters that allowed it atmospheric flight even on earth. Afterwards, the Destiny, Infinite Justice, and Dreadnought H launched as well.

Kira and the others had lured the enemy out over the ocean so no innocent civilians would get involved. Auel fired shots from the Abyss's cannons and shot down two Enact's. Two Flags got on both sides of the Strike Freedom, but it fired its two beam rifles in two separate directions taking down the Flags.

Two more Flags came at Kira, but the Strike Freedom fired its rail guns and took out the incoming Flags. A Gaza C got behind Strike Freedom and was about to attack with its beam saber however it didn't notice the Gaia flying at it. "I won't let you hurt my brother!" said Stella as the Gaia fired its beam rifle at the Gaza C.

The shot hit the cockpit and the Gaza C was destroyed. The Gaia floated up next to the Strike Freedom. "Kira, are you okay?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, thanks Stella" said Kira as the two flew off to stop the enemy suits. The Destiny drew its anti-ship sword and flew at the suits. With one swing it sliced two Hizack's in half. The Destiny fired two shots from its beam rifle in its left hand and shot down a Marasai and another Hizack.

"You guys are going down" said Shinn as the Destiny put its beam rifle away and fired its high energy beam cannon. The blast pierced straight through an Enact and it blew up. Wing Zero disconnected its twin buster rifle into two rifles and fired them while floating in circles. The spinning blasts engulfed enemy mobile suits and they were destroyed.

The Infinite Justice drew threw its beam boomerang at a Hizack. The Hizack dodged it but only for the Dreadnought H to take the Hizack out with one of its beam sabers. The Dreadnought H then quickly fired its vulcan guns at an incoming Gaza C, taking it out. The Infinite Justice combined its beam sabers to make its double beam lance.

The Infinite Justice flew forward and sliced straight through two Marasai's with one swing. Athrun turned around to see incoming Marasai's fire their beam rifles at him. He quickly activated his beam shield and blocked the shots. The Infinite Justice returned fire with its beam rifle and destroyed the two Marasai's.

The Chaos fired its beam rifle as well as deployed its mobile weapon pods. They fired at incoming mobile suits, taking them down in one hit for each. There were only two enemy suits left. "Die!" said Duo as Deathscythe Hell swung its twin beam scythe down and sliced right through the two remaining suits.

"Well that was easy, not even a work out" said Duo.

Everyone looked down at the city to see the soldiers retreating. The gang noticed that the citizens were cheering for them and for ZAFT as they were all with ZAFT. "You think those two suits are responsible for this?" said Shinn.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why? This was clearly a losing battle for them, so why would they waste their time sending troops here?" said Athrun.

"I'm not sure myself. War has always been such a complicated thing" said Lacus.

Suddenly everyone's sensor's began beeping, telling them that something was headed their way. They all turned to see two giant objects heading their way. They were giant mobile fortresses that had the same shape. One was black, and the other one was purple. "Oh man, not those things again" said Duo.

"You know these things?" said Athrun.

"Yeah, Heero and I ran into these same suits up in space with our friends before we met you guys. These things are tough" said Duo.

The mobile armors had transformed into Psycho Gundam and Psycho Gundam Mk-II. The mobile armors had been modified so they were even stronger now. Four had noticed that Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell were among the group of Gundams. "Those two, I haven't forgotten them" said Four.

"Those two will pay for last time" said Rosamia as the two Psycho Gundams flew towards the group.

* * *

Up in space, the Argama was flying by the Earth. Suddenly, Kamille had a Newtype reaction as he felt something strange. "This feeling, it's so familiar but how?" said Kamille to himself as he tried to think. Then an image of Four appeared in his head.

"It's Four!" said Kamille realizing who he was sensing. He quickly suited up and got into the Zeta Gundam. On the bridge, Torres noticed something weird going on in the mobile suit hangar.

"Huh? What's this?" said Torres.

"What is it?" said Bright.

"The Zeta's moving out!"

"Huh? Kamille was never given authorization to launch! Stop him!" Bright ordered. Torres quickly stopped the catapult.

"Huh? Why did the catapult stop?" said Kamille.

"Kamille, what are you doing?!" said Bright.

"It's Four captain, I can feel her!" said Kamille.

"Four?" said Bright

"She's a Cyber-Newtype with the Titan's" answered Kamille.

"Why would you worry about the enemy?" said Bright

"Because she's not the enemy! Titans are using some sort of mind control on her to make her fight. I'm sure I can snap her out of it!" said Kamille.

"No Kamille you mustn't!"

"This is Kamille, Zeta Gundam launching!" said Kamille as the Zeta disconnected from the catapult and flew off. It transformed into its wave-rider mode and headed off towards Earth.

"Kamille stop!"

"Bright, let me and Roux go after him!" said Amuro.

"But Amuro"

"I think what Kamille's doing is right and we have to help him! Besides our mobile suits are the only ones here that can enter the atmosphere without a ballute" said Amuro.

After some thought Bright finally decided on his answer. "Very well, go and assist Kamille!" ordered Bright.

The Gundam was moved to the catapult. "Amuro Ray, Gundam, taking off!" said Amuro as Gundam launched from the catapult. Up next was the Neo-Zeta.

"Roux Louka, Neo-Zeta Gundam, launching!" said Roux as the Neo-Zeta was launched from the catapult. It _transformed_ into its wave rider mode and the Gundam rode on its back as the two chased after Kamille.

"_To think that Kamille can sense a person all the way from out here_. _Is it possible that his Newtype abilities are greater than Amuro's_? _What could this mean_?" thought Bright.

* * *

R&R


End file.
